


Of Sweets and Smiles

by DaxaFlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, like really though they would have been so very adorable, these two make me cry a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaxaFlame/pseuds/DaxaFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet, about Gabriel loving Sam (with a little bit of the proundly-bounded muppets thrown in).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sweets and Smiles

Gabriel would try, in his own way, to never let the smile slip from Sams face. He would play ridiculous pranks on everyone, like gluing Dean and Cas’s hands together, watching Sams eyes light up and his smile, the massive, real one, where his teeth are noticeable and his tongue sticks out and his eyes scrunch up and those dimples that are one of Gabriels favourite part of him become even more evident. He would leave bits of candy under Sams pillows, drop off old old books at random points (and secretly watch Sammys reaction to getting a centuries old original copy of old Greek myths, watch as his human completely freaked out, held it like it was precious, like it was a new born child).   
He would invade his personal space, always leaning on him, holding on to his arm, resting his head on that firm chest, trying to make sure that Sam knows he is not alone, that he would always have someone willing to hold him, to cherish him, to adore and worship him.   
And when both of their brothers finally got their acts together and appeared in the diner, holding hands, lovesick grins on both of their faces, Gabriel took note of the joy in Sams eyes, in his whole body, as he saw his brother happy, safe, loved. Every day, the archangel fell a little more for the boy with the demon blood, the one called tainted, wrong. And every day, Gabriel could not bring himself to regret giving his heart away, for any pain that happened because of it was paid for a thousand times over with every word, every soft giggle, every returned touch and carelessly affectionate bit of teasing thrown his way


End file.
